Hurt you plenty
by Purplepowergurl
Summary: BLU Scout never had it easy. Not that he was weak or not skillful enough. He did his job fine.. at least before RED hired a new Scout for their team. That Scout wasn't the typical enemy he had usually, something dark was hidden. BLU Scout wouldn't have expected, what RED has done to him though. Scout x Scout Warnings: torture, selfcest, rape


The Scout huffs. Dragging his feet through the base, that has the walls painted blue, occasionally with some graffiti, the Bostonian made, he isn't exactly happy about the fact RED had hired a scout for their team. That means one more difficult person to watch out for. Now arriving at his room, he closes the door really really silently. It was midnight, mind you. Scout has no idea, why he always sneaks out at night, he doesn't have a reason for that. Probably, he just enjoys the clean air. Scout's room has one small window, but that is all. Summer is hell when sleeping in this room. Overall the Bostonian got the smallest and hottest room in the base. Not a big difference to his room back in Boston, where he lived with his mother. Scout takes off his jacket and throws it across the room before laying on bed and closing his eyes. He is way to awake to sleep but relaxing after running three rounds around the base is fun. A small glance on the clock and he realizes, sleeping might be good.

XXXX

At 4 am everyone is sleeping except one person.

"Wake up, Mercenaries, it's four am, time for training!"

The voice rang through the base. And it was unmistakable whose voice it is. Soldier. That guy has a huge problem in his sleeping cycle, thinks Scout, who tries to ignore Soldier hitting frying pans against each other to destroy his teammates peace. Don't get Scout wrong, it's not that he dislikes Soldier, he is just.. special sometimes. Same with Pyro. But weirdly enough, he is actually friends with Spy. Deciding that the noises are too loud now, he actually steps outside and takes away one of Soldiers pans. Many people got away with a blue eye or a broken bone, after taking Soldiers stuff away, but honestly Scout doesn't care, that one blue eye? He had worse.

XXXX

At seven pm, they all sit in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Heavy just eats but Medic has some problems with Spy, who refuses to put the cigarette out when eating. Just like children, the youngest member sighs, it can't be more childish than now. But when Medic comes back eventually, the question has to come, as he mentions his injured arm. Medic is a clean freak, who would never want to see someone hurt, no matter how tiny it is. A little psycho in his head, when performing a surgery, which is why there's no medical license in his belonging. But overall a nice and relaxed doctor. Rumors spread pretty fast, especially the ones who ruin your image. People usually treat BLU like they are the outcome of hell. Scout knows that both teams are sinful and belong to hell, but he couldn't care less, he's not religious anyway. Satan can kiss his ass. The team was confused as they look out, no RED, no single person on the battlefield. BLU heavy sighs in relief but the youngest team member knows, there's something wrong. He can't tell though. Not that he is dumb or shy, thank you very much. His personality simply doesn't fit in the class he has chosen. Basically a scout acting likes spy sometimes. The boy still wants to find his real father, his ma won't tell him at all. If he knew his father, he'd know why he acts like he acts. But does that matter? He guessed it didn't. Grabbing a last energy drink from the fridge, he goes upstairs, to his itty bitty small room. How he hates it. Scout finds it unfair that his team's Spy gets a whole room, as a smoking room but their boss doesn't come to the conclusion, to actually build more rooms or make them bigger. Sitting on his bed now, he stares out of the window. It's still morning. A person suddenly walks out of the RED base. Interesting. Scout always loves meeting new people, even if it's an enemy. He storms outside as fast as possible.

XXXX

Now outside, he hides behind a wall, spying on the new boy. He isn't ugly, it's the opposite. The new Scout is actually kinda hot and, at least in the eyes of the BLU mercenary. A shame that he belongs to RED. His team doesn't know that they have a 'fag' as their teammate . They shouldn't know. I will just end up in teasing and rubbing salt in his wound when it comes out, that he likes boys, more exact men. That is one of his worst fears. But back to the new RED, he thought. The Scout has dark blonde hair, which is short and fit perfectly under his cap. The RED was so much different. While the BLU looks like he is a girl, the other actually has traits that make him look like a man.

XXXX

Exhausted and spent, the Scout opens his door to his base. No Soldier, no Medic. Everything in the BLU base is quiet. It is surely late, 2 am. He doesn't even remember what he has done the whole time as he stares at the clock. Way to exhausted to think. Honestly, he just wants sleep. He only remembers talking to the RED. His counterpart dislikes him. He knows that, he already knew, when the RED looked annoyed. Good to know, he has fucked up. What does he expect tho. RED and BLU are two companies getting in fights. Right from the beginning, every mercenary, that is hired, gets the 'The enemy team is the worst and should die' treatment. He can't blame them. Every mercenary is being paid for killing, not for having peace. Secretly Scout hopes for the best.

XXXX

So they have another fight. The BLU Scout loads his scattergun and grabs his bat, while Engineer puts as much metal as he can in his Tool kit. They fight almost everyday, they got used to it. Soon the gate opens and both teams are let out. Scout still grabs tight to his scattergun while his legs transport him over the battlefield. He hasn't forgotten the weird acting of the enemy team, he wonders what they planned. He quickly takes out the RED Sniper but the new Scout comes in his way. He is skilled, the BLU had to admit. Two shots to his shoulders. That was painful and it still is.

"Listen pal, my team's got plans with you. Don't fight too much or we will just be rough with you."

Who does that guy think he is? The BLU won't give up just because the REDs have a plan. Of course he doesn't listen to the RED. That brings him a painful shot to his kneecap and he sinks to the ground. Groaning in pain, he glared at his counterpart.

"This is not a game. I'm really professional, you know. RED has hired me, a professional Hitman, to get rid of you. And yes, you heard that right, I'm a Hitman. In here to either kill you or bring you to my team alive, so they have a use for you. I won't kill you, that would be lame."

'Great. Just fucking great. Your are an idiot. Walking in this guy's trap.' he groaned in his head, mentally slapping himself right in the face. The RED Scout, now showing his true monster, aims the gun at the chest and the world goes black around the poor BLU boy. He could only feel his fast heartbeat, as the pain spreads through his whole body, making it go numb. Eventually, he passes out. RED only smiles.

XXXX

He wakes up. Everything is dark and cold. His arms are held back with ropes as well as his legs. A dark chuckle is heard.

"So you are awake, huh. Say something, you haven't talked back yet, I think that's rude."

He again. That RED would be the death of him. Okay, that anyway but he is a real pain in his ass.

"Yesterday, you happily introduced yourself, why so shy all the sudden?"

The BLU Scout grinds his teeth.

"I hate you" he rasps in his Boston accent.

"Don't say that. I'm trying to hurt you less than my team intended, be grateful. Besides, if you don't listen to me, I will have no other option than hurting you plenty."

That guy chuckles again. He suddenly stomps down on the BLU's leg, right where he was shot. He whimpered in pain and bit his lip. RED is really sadistic, the Scout could tell. He is enjoying the whimpers and groans of pain.

"I'm going to make your death long and painful, prepare yourself, BLU."

He laughs as he goes upstairs, closing the door, leaving the BLU alone in pain.

XXXX

How long has Scout been here? He doesn't remember. He is still in pain, that bastard had broken his leg, he guesses. The BLU silently begs that his RED counterpart isn't coming today. Well that didn't help as the door opened with a squeaking noise.

"Well, well. Don't panic, pal, i'm just here to bring you food. I may be cruel but I won't let you starve, we have plans, you know?"

These words don't exactly calm the BLU down. He won't give up, there is still a glimpse of resistance. How he wants to beat that RED to death, it would make him feel much better. At the back of his mind, he knows that he won't get out that quickly. His counterpart undid the ropes, giving him at least some freedom in movement.

"I trust you. Don't ruin that. You are free to move around here in this room, but you won't get a chance to escape. I will come back later."

"What if I try?"

RED laughs at the BLU's respond. He doesn't take him seriously.

"Well, you can try but you will fail. You should rather save the energy, BLU."

So, RED closes the door. Now he is alone again, thank god. He glances through the room. The food is still warm and invites the BLU. Even though they might bait and poison him with it, he is way too hungry to argue. If he doesn't eat, he will freak out. So he ends up eating it. It's not as bad as he thought it would be. Scout could cry. Knowing that the enemies won't be nice to him and keep him in a fucking basement, is mind crushing.

XXXX

The RED opens the door again. BLU is sleeping peacefully. He kicks against the BLU's leg hard, waking him up with the pain.

"Good evening, I see you slept well, did you, BLU?"

"Why do you care, you bastard?"

"My, my, how mean. I think you need to displicine."

The enemy kicks against the BLU's chest, right in the solar plexus. With a whimper he slides on the ground.

"Not so strong, aren't you? I would have expected more, pal."

The RED enjoys it, he really enjoys hitting his counterpart. BLU was right with his theory about the RED, he sure is sadistic. Two hard kicks to his legs and face had been delivered to the Scouts face. That is not enough for the RED as he walks out to get the RED Medic to 'examine' him. BLU is left in fear, the RED's team medic is the worst, a sick psychopath. The heavy boots from the German Medic make a vibrating and loud noise on the floor as he walks.

"That's a really interesting bunny, isn't he? You have made a good catch, Herr Scout! Einfach Exellent und Wunderbar!"

"Well, he is a little stubborn but it will work, doc."

The BLU Scout heard them talking, it makes him sick. They are treating him like he is done small bird or a bunny. He still is a human being. Especially Medic is disturbing, he is talking about all the bad things, he is going to do to him. 'I'm screwed' whimpers scout, not audible for the two REDs talking. As the figure comes near, he blacks out. RED Scout had knocked him out quickly. He pulls the BLU over his shoulder. If he was still awake, he would trash and protest. RED couldn't transport him anywhere if he's awake, he needs to be broken first, so he doesn't try anymore.

XXXX

Scout wakes up again. He is chained on the bed in the medical bay. His blue shirt is soaked with blood. He feels nothing, everything is numb, like it's non-existent.

"Ah,you are awake, kleiner Hase. I already asked myself when you would wake up."

Scout panics. Moving his body hurt greatly so he decided to lie down again and tears spill out of his eyes. The pain was much greater than what RED Scout has done. "I see, you have noticed the drugs in your bloodstream? I don't want you to squirm, we don't want our experiment to go wrong, right?" Medics voice is disturbing. BLU shudders as he thinks about what he will do. Medic grabs his bonesaw.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt much, if you are a good boy." Scout screamed. Medic jabs the bonesaw in his chest, enjoying his moans and screams of pain. Tears already made their way down Scouts face as Medic revealed the insides of his body. This is worse then he ever had till now.

"Doc, don't get to overboard, we want to torture him, not kill him. Yet. I'm not done with BLU yet."

That RED fucker is still here. How he despises the RED Scout. Medic lets go of him. He stitches the opening together again. How much worse can this get? Will BLU ever be free again? He doesn't want to know what is planned for him in the future.


End file.
